shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Villages
The Village Hidden in The Leaves (Konohagakure) Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves") is the hidden village of the Land of Fire and was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, who resides in the Hokage Residence. There have been seven official Hokage, the most recent being Naruto Uzumaki. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Some time after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the village has been expanded, with skyscrapers towering above the original districts. Although Konoha, which would later become known as the most powerful village possessing an elite shinobi army corps, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, responsible for producing many of the greatest ninja in history, has great military power and influence, though this has waned in the past three years following the attacks by Orochimaru and Pain. The shinobi of this village wear blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching colored pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. A large number of shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Fire Release. The Village Hidden in The Clouds (Kumogakure) Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds") is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning and was founded by the First Raikage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. There have been five Raikage, the most recent being Darui. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Raikage works in a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain. Most shinobi of this village seem to have a natural affinity for Lightning Release nature transformation. Nintaijutsu, and Kenjutsu are also promoted as preferred fighting styles in this village. The standard attire for the shinobi from this village consists of a long, grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance, with a matching coloured bottom. Over this they wear white, one-strapped flak jackets and arm as well as shin-guards. The Village Hidden in The Mist (Kirigakure) Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been six Mizukage, the current one being Chōjūrō. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village and as such a unique classification of Anbu known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors.The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and grieves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. A majority of the shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. The Village Hidden in The Stone (Iwagakure) Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; English TV "Hidden Stone Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, the current being Kurotsuchi. Iwagakure is well-known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitation, even if it means death. The standard attire for shinobi from this village consists of red outfit — which can either have one, or both sleeves — a lapel which is usually found on the side without a sleeve and a brown flak jacket — which also may, or may not have a pouch attached to it. They also tend to wear mesh armor around their ankles. Iwagakure ninja seem to specialize in Earth Release techniques. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defenses. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's residence seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for "Earth" (土, Tsuchi) on it. The Village Hidden in The Rain (Amegakure) Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rain") is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. All the water seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. There are many ninja from this village who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, getting numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. Additionally, shinobi from Amegakure are said to be notoriously short tempered. The Village Hidden in The Sand (Sunagakure) Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sand") is the hidden village of the Land of Wind and was founded by the First Kazekage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, who resides in a spherical structure in the center of the village. There have been five Kazekage, the most recent being Gaara. The Puppet Technique, and from their performance in the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Cloth Binding Technique seem to be common techniques among Sunagakure ninja. Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they are known to be ruthless in battle, meaning to them that failure is not an option. Should failure seem inevitable, a Suna shinobi would almost surely try to make a success of their mission in some way or another as seen when Kankurō secretly retrieved from a piece of Sasori's clothing as a means to track Akatsuki to their hideout. Most shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Wind Release. The standard attire of this village consists of blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulders guards. Sand shinobi also tend to wear a common headpiece consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to aid against the sun and sandstorms with a headband on top. A natural defense of Sunagakure is its location in the desert with the protection of lack of water and sandstorms to discourage large-scale invasions. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock. The passage to travel into the valley is in a cleft between two cliff faces which provides a natural defense for the village making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The outside cliff face facing the desert has been terraced for a place for defending shinobi to stand up against assaulting forces. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco which would help to keep the buildings cool and allow them to also withstand the raging sand storms that are common in the area.